dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Freddy Freeman
|alias= Freddy Freeman Shazam Sky (Blue) |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Shazam Family |family= |status= Alive |actor= Jack Dylan Grazer Adam Brody (Avatar) |movie= Shazam! |comic= |book=''Shazam!: Becoming Shazam'' Shazam!: Freddy's Guide to Super Hero-ing Shazam!: The Junior Novel }} Freddy Freeman is the best friend and foster brother of Billy Batson."‘It’ Star Jack Dylan Grazer Joins DC Superhero Film ‘Shazam!’" - Deadline"Ian Chen & Jovan Armand Join ‘Shazam!’, Brian ‘Astro’ Bradley Jr. Cast In ‘Luce’" - Deadline When Batson was chosen by the wizard Shazam to become his champion, Freeman helped his new friend to come into his own with his new powers as the resident metahuman expert. Biography Meeting Billy Batson After orphan and schoolmate Billy Batson was arrested by child services for luring and trapped police officers to assist in his search for his mother, he was adopted by the Vasquez family. Helping the Champion Freddy was bullied by kids from Fawcett Central Middle School, and his new adoptive brother Billy came to his aid, beating up the bullies and fleeing onto a subway train. While riding the subway, Billy Batson was summoned by the wizard Shazam, who brought him to the Rock of Eternity. Shazam chose him as champion and told him to grab his staff and utter "Shazam!" to be given his powers. After saying the word, Billy took on the form of an adult. Fighting Thaddeus Sivana He is threatened along with the rest of his foster siblings by Thaddeus Sivana in order to gain Shazam's power. However, all of them were granted the power of Shazam, allowing them to defeat the villain and his demonic allies. Personality Freddy Freeman is talkative and smart. He's a massive superhero enthusiast who knows a lot of random information and is very knowledgeable about superheroes. He owns many pieces of memorabilia from the members of the Justice League, and is always excited to talk about them, to the point that he occasionally annoys those around him. Freddy makes light of his situation in life, often cracking jokes about his walking disability, but that does not mean that he is unaffected by it. He is bullied and disabled, and it is made clear through his argument with Billy that these things do in fact bother him. He feels unseen and lesser-than. However, he tries not to focus on those feelings and to keep his head up. He cares about his foster family and welcomes Billy into it immediately, then feeling hurt each time Billy rejects them. Upon learning that Billy obtained superpowers, Freddy quickly became excited to help Billy discover his powers, soon the two became close friends over Shazam's powers which they used for their entertainment. However, Freddy also struggled with jealousy as Billy irresponsibly used the superpowers that Freddy always desired. It is not stated if he feels this way the entire time, or if it only emerges once Billy starts blowing him off and acting selfishly. At that point, they argue and Freddy tells Billy how he feels about his behavior and how much he wishes it were him. Even with his anger at Billy, when Freddy is cornered by Sivana, he does not immediately give up Billy's location. After Sivana kidnapped Freddy and his foster siblings to use as hostages against Shazam, Billy proved that he cared about them and apologized to Freddy over their disagreements which culminated in Billy giving Freddy his own Shazam powers. Now having his own superpowers, Freddy was thrilled to finally be a superhero on his own and repaired his friendship with Billy. Powers and Abilities Powers Divine Empowerment: After shouting Shazam!, while holding the Magician's staff, Freddy was given the ability to transform. When transformed, Freddy has many powers and abilities, which exceed the capabilities of humans. *'Superhuman Strength': Freddy is superhumanly strong. He was able to lift two people with him while flying, without any strain. *'Superhuman Durability': Freddy's body is much more resistant to physical damage than the body of a normal human being. *'Flight': Freddy is able to fly. He was notably able to manifest this power much earlier than Billy did. Abilities *'Combatant': As an avatar, Freddy showed aptitude for hand-to-hand combat, with him claiming to have researched the fighting methods of every member of the Justice League, and was excited to test this knowledge while engaging the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man. Equipment *'Freddy's Suit': When empowered as his avatar, Freddy wears a costume that is colored blue, with a lightning bolt on his chest. it also has a white cape with a hood and gold trip. *'Walking Crutch:' Freddy has a walking disability and thus requires using a crutch while in his human form. *'Batarang': Freddy owns a replica batarang which he used to attack Thaddeus Sivana by throwing it at his head when trying to save Billy. Relationships Family *Father *Mother *Victor Vasquez - Foster Father *Rosa Vasquez - Foster Mother *Mary Bromfield - Foster Sister *Billy Batson/Shazam - Best Friend and Foster Brother *Pedro Peña - Foster Brother *Eugene Choi - Foster Brother *Darla Dudley - Foster Sister Allies *Justice League - Idols **Superman **Batman **Wonder Woman **Aquaman **Cyborg **Flash *Daily Planet **Lois Lane - Idol Enemies *Brett Breyer - Bully *Burke Breyer - Bully *Thaddeus Sivana *Seven Deadly Enemies of Man **Wrath **Pride **Envy **Greed **Sloth **Gluttony **Lust Behind the scenes Freddy Freeman debuted as "Captain Marvel Jr." in Whiz Comics #25, which was published in December 1941 by Fawcett Comics. A member of the Marvel Family, Freeman was created by Ed Herron and Mark Raboy. In his original incarnation, Freddy Freeman was a disabled newsboy who was saved by Captain Marvel (now Shazam) from the villainous Captain Nazi. Fawcett Comics discontinued the Marvel Family comics in 1953 after a lawsuit with National Allied Publications, now DC Comics. In 1972, DC Comics purchased the rights to the Marvel Family characters, and reintroduced them in a new series titled Shazam!. In 1995, Freeman was introduced again post-Crisis, in The Power of Shazam! #3. The character was rebooted once again in the New 52's "Prime Earth" continuity, this time a foster child from Philadelphia. Gallery Film Billy meets Freddy.jpeg|Image of Billy meets Freddy Promotional images Shazam - First Look.jpeg shazam_first_look.jpg Shazam! - Freddy.jpeg References External Links * * Category:Humans Category:Shazam! characters Category:Heroes